


Felix Felicis

by Q_Q (Bo0Radley)



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Best Friends, F/F, Friendship, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Rivalry, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29898840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bo0Radley/pseuds/Q_Q
Summary: Soyeon Jeon, most notably known as the ‘Silver Snake’ in the Quidditch stadium, is truthfully not a bad person. She is polite, charming, and keeps to herself. She doesn’t incite class wars—which usually involves Gryffindors and Slytherins—and won’t hesitate to give a lending hand to anyone who needs it regardless of their House.But for some reason, she constantly picks on Yuqi.
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Yeh Shuhua, Jeon Soyeon/Song Yuqi
Kudos: 21





	Felix Felicis

Lightning struck the exact time she took a step inside the darkened room. She gasped, frightened, and immediately turned away but was stopped by a figure at the door.

“Don’t be a wuss, Shuhua.” Yuqi not-so-gently pushed the younger girl inside the dark room before turning around and immediately locking the door. “We have no time to spare.”

“You know this is stupid, right?” Yuqi just walked straight to the far corner of the room. “This is basically cheating.”

“It’s not.” Yuqi took out her wand—twelve-inch cedar with a Phoenix core—and whispered, “ _Revelio_.”

The seemingly innocuous wooden floor—dusty with disuse—gradually transformed into a trapdoor. Nodding in satisfaction, Yuqi pulled the handle and gestured for Shuhua to follow her.

According to Yuqi’s painstakingly long research—in which she had to dodge Mrs. Pince’s suspicious glances quite a lot—at the library, there is a hidden trapdoor at one of the abandoned dungeons. Since her discovery, she’s been coming in and out of it—which used to be a storeroom for rare potion ingredients—to accomplish her goal.

“Well?” Yuqi stood proudly as she dramatically waved her hands at the bubbling cauldron situated in one corner. “What do you think?”

“Looks… paler than the actual thing.”

Yuqi waved an unconcerned hand. “It’s just the lighting here. Now hand me that bottle and a cork. Quickly.”

Shuhua rummaged through her robe and unenthusiastically handed the corked bottle to Yuqi. “Again, this is cheating,” she tried to warn again but her words just landed on deaf ears as the Gryffindor gleefully took a small ladle from the cupboard.

“There we go.” Yuqi raised the bottle on her eye level. “Now I can finally beat that snake.”

Shuhua sighed tiredly, one hand fiddling with her red scarf. “Soyeon is not that bad. You’re just being too competitive.”

“Says you.” Yuqi retorted. “She’s been mocking my Quidditch skills since first year. I can’t take it anymore.”

“Again, it’s just your competitive nature talking.” Shuhua looped her loose scarf around her neck—the cold is starting to get to her. “She’s quite nice for a Slytherin. Even helped me with my Charm homework once.”

Yuqi paused at that, not commenting any further.Soyeon Jeon, most notably known as the ‘Silver Snake’ in the Quidditch stadium, is truthfully not a bad person. She is polite, charming, and keeps to herself. She doesn’t incite class wars—which usually involves Gryffindors and Slytherins—and won’t hesitate to give a lending hand to anyone who needs it regardless of their House.

But for some reason, she constantly picks on Yuqi: she picks on Yuqi’s hair, on Yuqi’s wardrobe, on Yuqi’s spellwork, and on Yuqi’s Quidditch skills.

Although the Slytherin has never once gone overboard like most of her housemates do, it still irks Yuqi to no end. But what irks Yuqi the most is that no matter how hard she tries, she could never beat Soyeon on Quidditch.

Not even once.

“Can we get back to our dormitory?” Shuhua’s whiny voice snapped Yuqi out of her musings. “It’s a bit chilly in here.”

Yuqi nodded in agreement. She pocketed the bottled potion and led the way up the trapdoor stairs and into the abandoned dungeon.

And once they finally step foot inside their dormitory, Shuhua breathed a sigh of relief and bid the older girl goodnight after changing into her pajamas. Yuqi followed suit and changed into her own pajamas before sitting atop her bed.

Holding the corked bottle on her eye level again, she noticed that it was indeed a tad paler than the one shown to them by Professor Slughorn. But she is above stealing from a professor—her moral compass is a tad ambiguous that way—so she just made her own liquid luck.

“Don’t fail me,” she whispered at the bottle before walking towards her wardrobe and putting it inside one of her socks. With impatience borne out of excitement, Yuqi fretfully slept that night and dreamt of snakes with silver scales and, for some unknown reason that she’ll needlessly mull over the next day, Soyeon’s grey eyes.

* * *

“I have great news!”

“Nicha!”

“I mean, not so great news,” the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain clarified before clearing her throat in shame. “Soyeon seems to have sustained an injury earlier so she’ll be out of commission for a while. And that means that today’s match will be a guaranteed win.”

While everyone is trying not to cheer over Soyeon’s injury—mainly out of respect for the only Slytherin who never gives Gryffindors any trouble—there is still a palpable and apparent change in the team’s mood.

The only person who has taken the news negatively is Yuqi who, after a very confusing dream, is too eager to finally get that first win against her sworn nemesis.

 _This is not how it’s supposed to happen!_ Yuqi internally fumed. But since they’re about to take off for the Quidditch match, the short-haired girl just redirected her frustration by scoring one after the other with a maddening pace. It got to the point that the Slytherin seeker got desperate and sought out the snitch earlier than planned just to end the match and save face.

The whole team congratulated Yuqi for a job well done. She smiled and waved and cheered but she can’t still shake off the feeling that it’s just an empty win.

* * *

After a few more congratulations, Yuqi tiredly padded towards her locker. She was about to take off her Quidditch robes when a loud thud echoed inside the locker room accompanied by hurried footsteps.

“Yuqi!” The Gryffindor raised an eyebrow at the sight of a breathless older girl running towards her. Miyeon Cho is a Head Girl from Hufflepuff and, to Yuqi’s amusement, Shuhua’s very persistent suitor. “Where have you been?”

“Uh. I just finished a match.”

The older girl made a face of both surprise and understanding before immediately shaking her head. “Shuhua is in the hospital wing right now.”

“What? What happened?” Without waiting for an answer, Yuqi hurried forward and into the outside the locker room with Miyeon hot on her trail.

“It’s a potion-related accident,” Miyeon hurriedly explained as they jog left and right—jumping once when they got to the vanishing staircase. “Madam Pomfrey said she’ll be okay so that’s good news. But if it weren’t for Soyeon, Shuhua could’ve been badly hu-”

Yuqi suddenly stopped on her tracks with surprised Miyeon almost bumping into her. “What did you just say?”

“Uhmmm,” Miyeon stuttered, a tad unsure of the young Gryffindor’s intense stare. “Madam Pomprey said she’ll be okay.”

“No. The other one. The last one.”

Miyeon tilted her head, confused. “That if it weren’t for Soyeon she’ll be badly hurt?”

“Damn it.” Yuqi, without another word, whipped her body around and ran faster than she’s ever been, uncaring of Miyeon calling out to her to slow down. She dodged the cheers of her fellow Gryffindors and the sneers of the Slytherins and just ran and ran until she’s finally at the hospital wing.

“Quiet, you!” Saying a quick apology to Madam Pomprey for slamming the door open, she quickly but quietly hurried towards where Miyeon said Shuhua is currently resting.

“Did you win?”

Yuqi ignored the question and came closer to her friend. “What happened?”

Shuhua doesn’t look bad; in fact, she seems to be faring well for someone who just sustained an injury hours ago. But the younger girl looks paler than usual—which is saying something—so Yuqi wanted to know what exactly happened.

And also because it somehow involves Soyeon.

“Wrong ingredient.” Shuhua answered simply. “I didn’t notice it but Soyeon did so she pushed me away.” Shuhua coughed once. “And then the cauldron blew up before Soyeon could get away so here we are.”

Yuqi just nodded. “Where is she?”

Shuhua raised a hand and pointed at the bed on her right. “She’s asleep.”

Against her better judgement and Shuhua’s hushed warning, Yuqi slowly walked towards the bed and took a peek before gasping quietly at the sight.

Soyeon is in a deep slumber, her sliver stands strewn messily on the white pillow. Her breathing is deep and peaceful but the colored bruises all over her body and even her pretty face tugged something in Yuqi’s heart.

“She’ll be fine after a few days here.” Madam Pomfrey suddenly popped out beside Yuqi and the Gryffindor jumped slightly at her sudden voice. “It’s nice that you seem to care about her to check up on her. No one else in her House would.”

Yuqi almost retorted with ‘I don’t’ before the older woman’s words sank in. “What do you mean? No one checked up on her?”

“No one.” Madam Pomfrey sighed, her eyes full of pity and her lips hinting a frown. “Slytherins can be cruel to their own especially to those who don’t conform.”

When Madam Pomfrey walked away, but not before reminding Yuqi that she only has a few minutes before she had to go, the Gryffindor stood still, unnerved at what she was told.

Turning towards Soyeon again, who was still in deep slumber with her silver hair strewn all over the place atop the white pillow, she thought about everything that ever happened these past few years.

“I’m still going to beat you someday,” she whispered under her breath before walking away, silently praying to any and all higher beings that her friend and the Silver Snake will be well soon.

* * *

“Yuqi wet her bed during one of our sleepovers when we were nine.”

“Shuhua!”

“You can use that to taunt her during one of your matches.”

Yuqi wanted to hit her friend so badly but Miyeon’s looming presence—the older girl immediately gave Yuqi a death stare when she tried to come close to Shuhua with a not-so-good-intention—is stopping her. Huffing, she glanced at Soyeon who is now laughing along after Shuhua explained to her what sleepover means.

“Don’t laugh,” Yuqi warned Soyeon with an eye squint and a threatening finger.

The Slytherin just laughed out louder and Yuqi absentmindedly noticed that the color on her cheeks is coming back and the bruises have mostly faded away. “It seems like your bladder control is as weak as your handle of the quaffle.”

Yuqi groaned in both frustration and annoyance when Shuhua squealed and clapped in delight. She chanced another glance towards Soyeon’s way and noticed how happy she seems.

Although annoyed, she can feel her chest getting warm at the sight.

“By the way, congratulations on your win.” Yuqi looked up and saw, for once, a genuine smile from Soyeon directed towards her. She was about to say ‘thank you’ when that smile morphed into a smirk. “But it’s an expected win since I’m not there.”

“I’ll defeat you for sure in the next match!” Yuqi said indignantly as she stood up, one foot stomping on the floor and both Shuhua and Miyeon immediately shushed her. “Just you wait!”

After her declaration, she stomped her way towards the door—but not before giving Madam Pomfrey a quick apology—and outside the hospital wing.

“Yuqi!” Miyeon suddenly emerged from the door, her face hinting surprise at the sight of a fuming Yuqi still standing there. “You do know that Soyeon is just messing with you, right?”

The Gryffindor huffed out loud although she still nodded in agreement. “But it’s still annoying.”

Miyeon nodded back. After a few seconds of contemplation, she cleared her throat. “I know about the lucky potion.”

“And I won’t tell on you for Shuhua’s sake,” Miyeon immediately added while Yuqi just quirked an eyebrow in response. “But let Soyeon’s injury be a lesson that you should never use banned potions during a-”

“I didn’t use it.”

“-Quidditch matc- Wait, what did you say?”

Yuqi sighed. “I’ve thought about what Shuhua said before the match and decided to just not use it.” When Miyeon just looked at her, skepticism all over her face, she sighed again. “You can use veritaserum on me if you don’t believe me.”

Miyeon raised an incredulous eyebrow while crossing her arms across her chest.”So you’re telling me, a Head Girl, to use a dangerous potion on you to determine if you used a dangerous potion?”

Yuqi just shrugged in reply. “I’m telling the truth.”

Miyeon just hummed, her expression pensive. “Why do you want to beat her so badly? It’s not like Gryffindors think lowly of you for not being able to. The girl is a verifiable genius.”

“I know she is. But I still want to.”

“Is it the teasing?”

“Maybe,” Yuqi grumbled.

Miyeon just looked on, her expression still pensive, before a knowing smile broke. “Tell you what, why don’t you take a break for a while and I’ll just stay here for the meantime? You can come back once your head has cooled down a bit.”

Yuqi rolled her eyes but still nodded in compliance. She then walked away, grumbling about things Miyeon couldn’t hear, before turning around the corner and disappearing from Miyeon’s eyesight.

“Such a naive girl,” the Hufflepuff Head Girl tut-tutted quietly. “She still couldn’t figure out her feelings.”

And with a chuckle, she came back inside the hospital wing and told the love of her life and Yuqi’s crush to not worry because the hotheaded Gryffindor will be back soon.

* * *

**The End(?)**

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:** Might have a sequel with Soyeon's perspective. Might.


End file.
